The Many Secrets of Wallabee Beatles
by Numbuh4Doctor
Summary: What is Numbuh 4 hiding? Rating for a couple of swear words and dark-ish themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I got another idea! So... yeah! If this doesn't make any sense in terms of school, I've only been to a tiny private school...**

* * *

It was the first day of middle school for Sector V of the Kids Next Door.

The five kids sat together on the bus as usual. Nigel was being paranoid about the 8th graders. Hoagie was eating (big surprise there), Kuki was blabbering about Rainbow Monkeys, Wally was annoyed by Kuki, and Abby was listening to Kuki. But soon the bus pulled into Gallagher Middle School.

They ran off the bus and went to the front, where teachers were handing out the schedules. Once they had gotten their schedules, they compared them with each other.

"I've got the same math, Spanish, and French as Nigel and Abby," Kuki said.

"Looks like I've got the same English as Abby," Hoagie said. "And health with Kuki. We all have the same lunch, except for Wally."

"I don't have any classes with you guys," Wally mumbled.

"Not even lunch?" Kuki exclaimed. She looked at his schedule. "Wow."

The bell rang at that moment. "It's time for homeroom," Nigel told them. "See you guys later."

Wally walked into his homeroom class and sat down in the middle of the classroom. He put his backpack on the floor and took out his drawing pad. That was one of his many secrets; drawing. His latest sketch was of a nest of birds.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Nice drawing."

Wally looked around. He saw a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes grinning at him.

"Nixie?" he whispered.

* * *

Wally couldn't remember the last time he saw his sister.

It had all happened so quickly. His parents got divorced, and his 2 sisters and brother lived with their mom all the way across town, while he had to stay with his dad.

Oh, joy.

His dad remarried. They had a kid. That wasn't strange; that happens all the time.

What was strange was the fact that he had to call his stepmom "Mom".

It was strange that since she was Australian, they had to pretend to be Australian so she would fit in more. What the hell? That didn't even make sense!

And the "Wallabee" name. Why couldn't he just be called Wallace? What the fucking hell?

And the one thing that definitely wasn't normal was the fact that his dad would hit him all the time. It started out with a slap. It got worse quickly.

It definitely didn't help that he was the one blamed for the divorce.

* * *

"Wallace!" Nixie exclaimed. She gave him a hug. "I can't believe we're going to the same middle school! I hope we have more classes together! What classes do you have?"

Wally pulled out his schedule, rolling his eyes at Nixie. She was always talkative. He wasn't very talkative. When you have to grow up with Nixie, you don't have much to say.

She examined their schedules. "We have the same classes!" she squealed. She peered at him. "Do you still go by 'Lace'?"

"My proper name is Wallabee Beatles," he replied. "And everyone calls me Wally."

"My proper name is Nixie Casper." She giggled. "Everyone calls me Xie, but you knew that. At lunch, we can sit with Jazzy. You know who she is?"

"Our older sister Jasmine 'Don't call me Jazzy' Casper, who's now in 8th grade."

"Correctomundo!" Nixie exclaimed. She started bouncing. "I'm so happy we're in every class together. The Casper twins unite!" She punched the air with her fist. "I'm so glad my last name was changed to Casper. Now I don't get called 'Beatle juice' every day."

That was when the many secrets of Wallabee Beatles (or should I say Wallace Casper) went out of hand.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I've ever written! I usually don't use chapters when I write, but on this site, I'm supposed to. Oh, well! And obviously, I don't own KND, blah blah blah. Why do we even need the disclaimer on these stories? If I owned KND, it wouldn't be fan fiction, would it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hooray! **

* * *

The bell rang, meaning that homeroom was over. Nixie grabbed Wally by the hand.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Nixie started running, dragging Wally behind her.

"Yeah, but we also have more than a minute!" Wally exclaimed, but Nixie didn't slow down. They flew into health class before anybody else.

"Lace, you have no idea how much I've missed you," Nixie told him. "I hope we'll be close again."

"We will, Xie," Wally replied with a smile.

Nixie took a seat in the front. Wally sat next to her. "I've been doing horribly in school for the past forever," Wally stated. "I also haven't been allowed to do an American accent. It's nice"

A boy and a girl walked in walked in. Nixie squealed. "Hannah! Gregory!" She jumped up to give them both a hug. She twirled around, causing her skirt to floof up, but she didn't care. "This is my twin brother I was telling you about, Wallace. But we call him Lace. Lace, these are my friends Hannah and Gregory."

"Hopefully you're not as crazy as Xie over here," Gregory said, jerking a thumb at the short-haired blonde girl. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Shut up, Gregory. We love her even though she should go to a mental institute." Hannah had red hair and brown eyes and was a bit shorter than Gregory.

The four of them sat together in the front. The class was boring (what do you expect for health?) and when the bell rang, everybody rushed out.

"When do you have lunch?" Gregory asked Wally.

"Fourth."

"Same. So does Hannah." Gregory went the opposite direction. Hannah walked with the twins a little bit before breaking off.

"I have lots of friends," Nixie told Wally. She wasn't trying to brag, though. "I'm considered an extrovert."

"Really?" Wally said sarcastically.

* * *

It was finally lunch time. During the other three classes he had met many more of Nixie's friends (she assured him that she had many more). Nixie led Wally to a rectangular table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Jasmine!" Nixie exclaimed. A girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes looked up.

"Lace?" she asked. She stood up and walked towards him. "I can't believe it!" she shrieked.

"Hi, Jasmine," Wally said.

Jasmine squealed. "Wow. It's too bad we haven't been able to visit you and Dad. Actually, I could do without seeing Dad." She looked up and saw Nixie and Wally standing up. "Sit down, guys! I'll introduce you to all my friends! And invite all your friends over, too!"

The group at the table consisted of people from all three grades. Jasmine was 8th grade, one of the oldest people there.

The rest of the day flew by quickly.

But why wouldn't Jasmine want to see her father?


End file.
